Asgard's Surprise Guest
by KSanj
Summary: Samantha Goodman is a regular college gal in Westchester New York. That is until she's taken to Asgard by mistake on one cold autumn day. She is stuck there till the people there can help her find her way back. This is the prologue yo! :P Cover art done by komapsunida on DA


**Asgard's Surprise guest**

 **Hey Fam! It's been a while… Like a long ass while… Now this is going to be an MA story just to be safe. Also this story will have two different endings. This is more the prologue for which ever ending you want. I also would like to take a moment to let you guys know why I haven't been writing as of late…**

 **Moved – I recently moved from NY to a tropical island as of last year, Hawaii… If any of you were curious. It has been an interesting experience and I think that's what my stories have lacked in the past.**

 **Work – I started working at a Starbucks about 5years ago and still work at one now on island. If any of you are on the island I am, I work a drive thru and a bit hectic. Please come inside.**

 **School – I started college before I started working but, I was only in college for a year. When I started work, I wasn't going to classes due to family reasons. Now I work and go to classes, as of last year.**

 **Probably Writer's block – We've all been there and as I've said before, I believe I needed more experience so I could continue and finish a story for once.**

 **So yeah, that's the update… I will be starting some audio fanfictions soon either on my own web page or on a Facebook page. Just PM me and let me know which ones you want to hear or if you have any questions. The first one I will be reading aloud is called 'Becoming Human' by a lovely writer by the penname, Broken Marionette. She's on another site and if you would like to read her fanfiction. PM me for that as well if you would like to read that. FYI, It's a Supernatural Fic. Anyways, on to the other important business of this one…**

 **DISCLAMER! – I don't own any of the characters. All characters are owned by marvel. The only ones that I do own are OCs.**

 **When reading Know…**

 **OC's POV: d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b**

 **Loki's POV: ..:::...:::...:::..**

 **Thor's POV: /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\**

 **Warning – This Fanfiction is MA for… The mass use of Cursing, Awkward situations between characters, Smutty goodness, and sarcasm… Enjoy! ~**

d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b d-.-b

I was headed to my class in a building known as the technology building of the college that I was attending. This building was probably the newest out of all the others that were on the campus. The campus was called W.C.C. It had been a manor when it was first built, then changed into a golf course and now a school. The school was in a town… well, more like a village, called Valhalla in New York. And before anyone asks me for the umpteenth time, no I hadn't met Tony Stark or the rest of the avengers when I was in school. I lived to far away from the city to meet anyone from the team. This was probably during the time that Stark had just announced himself as being Iron man… Anyways, fitting into certain lore that was popular with the locals (I guess), our schools' various sports teams, were named the Vikings. Do I linger on the reason why they were called that? Not really, I simply leave it be. I do rather enjoy the fact that I have Viking blood running through my veins (lol) and get a good kick out the name of our college sports teams. Anyways, I had pulled on my over the ear headphones and had my classical music playing that was well orchestrated as I was headed to my last class, math. The bane of my existence…

I was absent mindedly walking to my class. The weather was cold and a bit intense. 'looks like winter is coming early…' I thought to myself as I was listening calmly to my music that soothed me before I was headed to my least favorite subject. I walked When I turned a corner, I was thinking I was in front of my classroom door that should have already been open. Instead, I had found my face in pain, and my ass on the cold and unforgiving floor as I looked around me. Why? Well, I had suddenly bumped into something really hard and cold. Now I had taken my sweet time to memorize the halls of the buildings I would walk into. I also would have been in class after walking through the paved paths outside... It was almost to the point where I just knew the way to all of my classes, like the back of my hand. So at the moment, I was lost and severely confused about my surroundings what had just happened.

I held the front of my head. It had received a fairly large bump and a smidge of blood on my forehead from walking into a stone cold pillar. I slowly got out of being in a disoriented state and started to notice that my surroundings. They were much different than the college halls that were normally filled with lockers on either side, and normally had many other students. The various walkways outside on the school campus, I had remembered so clearly before reaching my current destination. 'So, how am I here? I shouldn't have walked too far off the path.' I sighed as I looked at the floor and I was pretty surprised at what I was standing on. The floors were pristinely cut marble instead of the cheap tile work that, apparently, most public schools and community colleges had. Seriously, they had the cheap tiles no matter where I went. Anyways, the floors I was walking on now were a lot cleaner than any of the floors I had seen... anywhere really. I felt a calming and warm breeze go by as I realized I was near outdoor pillars and close enough to touch the grass. I was nowhere near the campus that was so spread out. Sure the campus had its own wooded area that was near a few of the buildings and between pathways but... Nothing like this.

The area I was standing in was near the outside of a beautifully crafted rose garden maze. The day felt more like a summer day then a cold late autumn, practically winter one, the season it should have been feeling like. I didn't mind it actually. I always enjoyed warmer weather. However, late summer and early fall was my favorite kind of weather in Westchester. Anyways, I wasn't in any of the school halls. 'How could you tell?' You may ask. I will gladly answer with the matter of fact that this gorgeous place wasn't filled with students or any other people for that matter, like it would usually would have been at the time when I was walking. Also, that I felt like I was on more of a patio connected to a hom- well… more like a mansion than on the school grounds. I looked around and thought to myself, 'Where the fuck am I? And how the hell did I even get here?'

I took off my large over the ears skull candy headphones off my head and placed them around my neck as I notice that I was in a calming area. The first thing I could hear was the chirping of various kinds of birds and not Canadian geese that liked to yell at me for walking by a bench that they decided to make their nest by. My wet black and white DC sneakers squeaked on the clean marble floors. The floors, when wet, showed my reflection quite nicely. Like looking into a mirror. It had rained at the school and the area was still damp, the humidity had joined the air along with the rain. Thus causing my curly auburn hair to frizz slightly, joining all the baby hairs I had. My baby hair seemed to like sticking up wildly like every other day. So I always had it up in a ponytail or bun to try to calm the wild mane. The path had headed into the gardens and my baggy blue jeans made noise as I walked with my pant legs brushing up against each other. That was the only noise in the area other than the chirping of birds and the buzzing of insects. It reminding me more and more of spring and summer than the oncoming winter.

I was wearing my all-time favorite black tee that read, "stand back! I'm going to try science!" the image was a stick figure holding flasks and test tubes. Sadly, it was hidden under my rather large and quite warm Invader Zim© jacket. I liked the jacket with the large zipper and words that read, "Invader Zim" on the front and on the back, "I will rule you all". It was a fun jacket and it was great for the fall but, I was starting to become warm with the sudden heat. 'Alright, If I can't find my way out in the next half-hour I'm taking off this damn jacket.' I also felt fairly under dressed, in the wrong time zone and just plain out of place as I wondered around trying to find my way back to the school. However, I felt I was becoming more and more hopelessly lost. 'Maybe I'll find someone who can help me…' I thought to myself, looking around for the other people rather than getting distracted by the lovely scenery. Sadly, it seemed to be more lovely scenery than people in the area.

After a little while longer I finally saw someone in the distance of the patio and sighed with relief. They were walking towards the rose garden maze. I rushed over trying to stop them before they entered the maze and I would lose them. I smiled lightly, 'They have to know their way around. And it's the only person I've seen in the last 15minutes.' I was trying to catch up to them, "Hi! Finally, someone I can talk to about getting out of here."

The person stopped to look at me with a shocked expression and as I had gotten closer, I noticed that this person was a young man. He was dressed in black, gold and green… armor…? Maybe a cosplayer? Was there some event I wasn't made aware of? I have no idea. Anyways, he was a very handsome man, so, I didn't mind the outfit. It actually seemed to suit him very nicely. He had long black hair that was slicked back beautifully and had soft yet vibrantly colored spring green eyes. He looked clean and well taken care of. He looked back at me surprised still and his expression was starting to harden slightly. His voice sounded so silk smooth even though he had a straight serious face, "Who... Who are you?" he asked me.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting your walk." I smiled kindly, "I'm Samantha Goodman... Sam for short." I say with an apologetic smile, "Look, I'm kinda lost and I'm going to be totally late for class... Can you direct me back to the school campus? I have no idea how I got here and I have math in like… 5 minutes I think." I say as I looked at my phone wondering what time it was. I had no reception which made me sigh in frustration, "Damn it... At least I still know the time... so yeah, 5 more minutes."

"You have classes at your age?" he smirked as if I was some half-wit. I glared at him frustrated, "Yes I have college classes. Now, if you're not going to help me, then fine. I'll find my way to school on my own." I was about to march off irritated and like a boss but he grabbed my arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my class, duh. What does it look like I'm doing?" I glared as he had my arm still. I was trying to break free which was proving to be difficult quite difficult against this lanky yet surprisingly strong man. "Sorry not happening. It seems I'll have to cut my walk short and bring you to the all father." He glared back and seemed more irritated for his lack of a walk. "Now all you have to do is – OW!" Before he could finish I bit him and started running. "Nope! Fuck this shit, I'm out!" I ran and instead of getting away entirely, I ran into another person whom was equally as beautiful as the man who I had bitten and left behind for my escape.

This man had blond and slightly curly hair, blue eyes sparkled liked pools of water and his clothing was a shiny silver armor with a vibrant red cape. He looked like a young and handsome prince that was ready to save a princess. Like a prince from all the fairytale story books that my mom would read to me and brother. He also had a slight beard slightly darker than the hair on his head. He had a light smile as he saw his friend then he looked surprised to see me slam right into him.

"Thank goodness you caught her Thor. She bit me!" He growled slightly rubbing his newly found bite mark I had made on his hand. Before the one named Thor could get a good hold of me, I unzipped my jacket and that was all that was left of me as he was trying to keep a good hold on me. I started to run back the way I came… At least the way I thought I had come into this place. "Damn it… How in the hell did I get here?" I kept running and looked over my shoulder to see them both coming after me now.

My face had turned pale and I looked forward again trying to run faster. "Shit! Why did I look back?" The blond caught me and I reacted with my bag, filled with a few text books and my laptop in it. I swung my bag and gave him a good whack to the head. I didn't seem to have done much, just make him fall back. When I thought I could run, I was brought down with him, "What is in that bag of yours?" He held his head groaning slightly as we both were now on the ground.

"Text books…" I panted slightly from all the running. I looked at him, quite shocked that he wasn't unconscious. "Well, they must be heavy for a lady such as yourself…" He helped me up but, he was keeping a good hold on me this time. So I didn't have the chance to try running again. Not like I was going to either. I was still gasping for air still from all the running and with a heavy bag.

"I can manage carrying it… Thanks…" I reset my bag and headphones around my neck. I heard footsteps coming closer. I glared slightly behind me as I sighed to this man Thor, "Your friend is kind of an ass by the way." I looked at my phone, "Oh fuck my life… My screen cover is broken and I'm late for my math class… Could this day get any worse?"

"Class? Aren't you a bit old for classes?" He chuckled whole heartedly. I glared daggers at him. He was now the second person to tell me I was too old for school. Come on, I'm 22. I'm not that old… "College stuff. For example, Math is what I'm late for so, what is 23x to the 2nd power plus 14xy minus 6y to the 2nd power." Thor looked like he was lost in what I had said. It also seemed, to him, I had spoken to him in some ancient and lost language, "Um…. What?"

"Exactly my response…" I sighed. "Hence why I go to school." He laughed again. It was friendly and kind, "Well the, as for my friend, he is actually my brother, Loki."

"What? No way. You two look nothing alike." I looked at the man he called Loki. He was slightly out of breath from chasing us. "For example, His hair is pin straight whilst you have curls… your hair is also a light and fluffy blonde and his is a midnight black. Although… My twin brother and I look a little bit like each other but… we have our differences too…" I thought about this intensely. And then classes came back into mind, "Wait, my class… ugh…. How am I going to get back?"

"That will have to wait." Loki glared at me, "Brother, we should bring her to father."

"What?!" I looked at them shocked that were taking me away captive against my will. Thor grimaced at my expression, "Well Lady…" He looked at me with a questioning look. I then realized he wanted my name. After taking a bit of a pause I softly spoke, "Oh, um… Sam, short for Samantha..." He simply smiled, "Well Lady Samantha, you have come to the palace without being detected. Our father would like to know how you have been able to do that."

"Dude, I have no idea how I got here whatsoever. I'm sure that I won't even try coming back here if I'm able to go home." I say honestly.

"But, you can't can you?" Loki had smirked at me as if I was inferior to him. I glared, "You want me to draw blood this time?" Thor looked at me and laughed whole heartedly once more, "So you did bite him. I thought he was joking."

"I don't joke about women with poor manners." He scowled at me. I glared back in defiance, "And I don't tolerate being criticized for furthering my education, Dillweed." Thor got between us as he noticed the tension and tried to calm it with a civil conversation, "Please just follow me. I'm sure father can help you get back home Lady Samantha."

..:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::…:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::..:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::..

While my oaf of a brother and I walked to our father's throne room with the Midgardian intruder, he was striking up a conversation with her about anything that he possibly could. I was thinking that he was trying to charm this beast that called herself Sam and had bitten me like some animal. Her hair seemed dark and brown but when the light hit it, her hair glowed a reddish brown color. Close to the colors of a red wood tree. Her skin seemed slightly sun kissed and the freckles that lightly dusted her nose and cheeks had seemed to appear more vibrant in the light. She didn't have anything that prettied her face, no powders of any kind. The thing that annoyed me most was how she had the nerve to bite me! Damned Midgardian. She had and still has no right to be here in Asgard.

The biggest question that was bothering me the most was how she had even gotten here in the first place. Most Midgardians had lost their way of reaching us ages ago. The fact that she was here showed that there may have been a few places with ancient magic that kept some of the gates open to get to Midgard and vice versa. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard laughter. It wasn't my brother's laughter trying to keep a civil atmosphere either, it was hers.

She was laughing at what Thor had said or something like that. "HAHA, that sounds more like something someone would do to their brother rather than their maiden sister." Thor boomed joyously.

"Hey, it made me stronger and my brother may be a total jerk sometimes but, he means well." She smiled lightly. "One time he and my cousin were unhappy about me putting their game system really high up so they wouldn't play while doing homework. And well…" She continued her story but I tried to pay no attention to her. I was still thinking about the gates to Midgard and the possibility of this mortal walking through one without noticing but, the Midgardian woman and Thor had exploded into laughter making me sigh and put the idea away for a later time to think of it, "My mom was so pissed! We all got beatings that night. You should've seen her face."

"I cannot believe that they had done such a thing. Why did they believe that the items hanging on the wall would keep them standing?" He sighed after laughing so hard. She smiled, "Well, they thought that they were light enough for wall mounts to hold them up since there was a large and heavy painting that weighed a bit more than them at the time. I also didn't expect them to work together and try to make a human ladder to try and get it."

"Well, at least they had known that working together gives them strength." Thor smiled. He seemed to like this girl's wild and free spirit. I detested it and how she freely spoke her mind. She had a very small filter but, she didn't seem to care and let certain thoughts of hers be known. I didn't like the fact that she could speak so openly and not care about what others thought. I always held back on my comments and lied as I got my revenge from pranks or jokes that I felt were fair punishment for things that others had said or done to me. She had bitten me earlier and I was planning on my revenge to give her at some point during her imprisonment here.

/).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\ /).(\

Loki and I were walking Lady Sam, or Lady Samantha, so I have learned, towards the throne room. She was a captive but, from what I could tell it was all a simple misunderstanding. Sure, she had bitten my brother but, she didn't bite him till he bled. So, it wasn't as if she was making him suffer, just wanting to escape from someone grabbing at her like that. As I held her arm I was keeping my grip gentle but, I was on my guard for her not to run again.

I was still holding her over coat which she had used to escape my grasp the first time. It was a bright green color almost like spring grass. It also had a little pink piggy on the outside of the pocket making it look like it was inside of it. I was quite amused by mudguard and their fashion. It seemed Midgardian women didn't wear dresses any longer making me curious about her and Midgard.

We had entered the throne room and I smiled brightly to our father, "All father, we have found someone wondering lost in the gardens and…" Loki interrupted, "She's a Midgardian, father. Whom says she has no recollection of how she was able to come here." Lady Samantha sighed as she seemed to look right through him, "You still pissed about me biting you?" Loki said nothing and seemed to brush her comment off but, I knew it had aggravated him even more when she had approached the topic. She then smiled lightly, "Let me see the bite." Her voice was soft and tender like a mothers' voice would sound like to calm a child. He looked at her skeptically. "No. And don't talk to me as I I am a child."

"Come on now. I won't bite you again. It was self-defense last time." She chuckled lightly as she shrugged. He showed it to her but, from a distance. "It'll be gone by tonight. Just ice it." She nodded to him, "At least you're not bleeding. I only did that one other time…" I looked at her smiling ready to listen to another story of hers, "What had happened lady Sam?" I had forgotten my father was in the room as I was curious to her story.

The all father cleared his throat and everyone in the room was silenced. I looked at him as Loki and I kneeled before him. "Apologies Father." I said with my head lowered. Lady Sam looked confused to us both. She then bowed to our father in a strange way, "I apologize for the intrusion on you home but… Where am I?" She stood straight as she asked her question. "I really need to get back. Right now, I really am saying screw class, I'm going home and doing homework there." She says clearly and bluntly. Many of the court murmured about her age and classes. She simply sighed at the accusations. She mumbled under her breath, "I'm 22… I'm not that old…" I chuckled slightly at her comment. I couldn't blame her, the question she had asked me was quite difficult.

My father smiled as he rose from his throne and went down to her to speak with her in a calming manner, "My dear Lady Sam… It will be difficult to go back to Midgard and that will take much time for you to get there. For now, I wish for you to stay here in the palace as we try to reopen the portal you came through…"

She looked at him and us confused, "What? Portal? You mean like a warp pad from Star Trek?" He looked at her confused and shook his head, "I'm not sure what that is…"

"Oh, well Star Trek was a TV series and well the way the transported from one destination to the other was through this thing called a warp pad." She seemed to explain as best that she could. He nodded slightly understanding and smiled, "Yes, I guess it is like that. But, some of our, 'warp pads' are broken or only work for certain people." He was trying to make it easier for her to understand. She nods in understanding and then looks worried, "S-so… where am I then?" She asked softly like a frightened child.

He had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "First Milady, you are in Asgard and have nothing to worry about. You are safe here." She took a deep breath, "You mean, the lore that was shared though out the village known as Valhalla? That had a warp pad located there?"

"I had no idea that Valhalla still existed on Midgard." My father smiled at her lightly, "Now, we will have you as our guest Lady Sam."

"But father." Loki protested to the idea.

"Why do you protest?" He asked Loki. My brother looked at Lady Sam with a certain disliking towards her, "I don't believe we should openly trust someone that has just appeared here. She should be watched over." My brother had the right idea but, She still couldn't harm us.

My father seemed in thought and looked at Lady Sam. She simply smiled, "Alright. I understand his concern and that makes sense actually. I wouldn't trust a random stranger I had just met honestly." She was logical and that made me respect her slight more. "So, if you must put me under watch just let me know who's going to watch over me." Loki looked surprised by her response as was I. I personally didn't think she was meant to be imprisoned but, my brother seemed to think otherwise. My father nodded, "Lady Sam is a guest that will be watched over until we find a way for her to get back to Midgard. Whom will you chose to watch over you?"

"What do you mean? You want me to choose?" She asked.

"Yes, both of my sons are capable." He nodded calmly.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Who will Samantha Choose? Loki, one she bit and seems to argue with him like cats and dogs? With Loki, she is trying to make amends with the Asgardian in some small way. Or Thor, one she is able to talk to and tell him about herself? With Thor, she seems to do all the talking and is knowing very little about this Asgardian. You pick the path.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Thanks Fam! So let me know what you think and I will try my best to get this show on the road. :)

And song I was listening to while finishing off the final details: watch?v=eL8RqcE4cIg


End file.
